at the end of my day
by mercywestforever
Summary: In the end it only matters that she's the one he's going home with. -Japril, 10x15 canon


This is a little something to fix the lack of Japril we got this week :)

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All the rights to them and Grey's Anatomy belong to shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

He literally ran into his wife when he was on his way from HR to the attendings locker room. He chuckled lightly as he steadied her with his hands on her arms.

"I'm starting to think that it was your fault that Stephanie hit you with that gurney," April teased him even though he instantaneously noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

He then also realized that she was already in her normal clothes, "Hey, what you're still doing here? Wasn't your shift supposed to be over a hour ago? I was looking forward to your chicken," he told her as he kept her in his embrace.

"Yeah, about that... I know that it's my turn to cook dinner tonight but can we just order pizza or something?", her voice was strained and her eyes were glassy.

"What happened?", he asked worried as he tried to look her in the eyes. She ducked her head starring at her shoes as she cleared her throat.

"I told you about my patient, right?", she began, briefly looking up at him to see him nodding,"He died."

"Didn't you say that he died this morning?", Jackson furrowed his brows in confusion as he tried to understand why April was so upset.

"Well yeah, he was brain-dead. Wilson tried to keep him alive so that he could become an organ donor but he went into cardiac arrest about a hour ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he pulled her closer, her arms wrapping around his torso as he began running one of his hands through her auburn hair, the other one resting between her shoulder blades.

She did not cry instead she whispered against his chest, "I told you about his friend, didn't I? The one that wanted his kidney back."

"The one that stalked you?"

"He didn't stalk me," even though April couldn't see his expression in that moment she knew exactly what her husband was thinking, that he wasn't really buying it, "Anyway, he was with me when Wilson brought me the news. He... this whole thing wasn't about the kidney."

"It wasn't?", he pulled away a bit to get a look of her face as she quietly shook her head.

"He donated his kidney to save his friend's life and now... now he's dead. He broke their deal, went back on his promise... that's why he wanted the kidney back," April explained as she absentmindedly picked at the threads of Jackson's lab coat. That made somehow sense to him. He broke their deal by dying and now his friend didn't see a point of keeping his promise. But that idea was only his way of denying that his friend was actually dead.

"He broke down when he heard that his friend was dead... really dead. I tried to calm him down for about half an hour before his other friends came..." she let out an exhausted sigh her shoulders slumping a little bit.

"After that I helped Wilson with the paperwork," she added as an afterthought.

They stood in silence for a few moments just basking in each others' presence.

"Look, I filled all forms for the HR. If you wait while I change we can go home together and then order some pizza," he suggested.

"What about my car?"

"We'll get it tomorrow. Besides, it might be better if I don't drive with my knee anyway."

"Oh right!", April suddenly exclaimed as she pulled away and looked down on the knee in question as though she could see anything through his scrubs,"I'm sorry that I didn't ask sooner. How is it?"

"It's okay," Jackson told her laughing slightly as he threw an arm around her shoulder and began walking towards the locker room.

"You should rest," his wife continued completely ignoring his statement causing him to smile fondly, "I'm going to drive us home and then I'll make sure that you don't strain it any more."

"Oh, I'm sure that we'll find something to do that won't stress my knee," he suggested flirtingly only to get hit by April.

"Ouch," he fake-coughed, "What is it with people constantly hurting me today?"

"You deserved that," she defended herself, "And that other one too... at least kind of..." she mumbled as they entered the locker room, "You know that I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh really?", he asked teasingly raising his eyebrows as he watched how she blushed. He found it cute that she still reacted that way to his teasing even though they had been married for over a month now and therefore he knew exactly what she was capable of.

"Besides, I kind of deserve it," he continued as he opened his locker.

"How so?", the redhead questioned while she sat down on the bench that was standing in front of the lockers.

"I cleared the air with Stephanie," he said as he got rid of his lab coat putting it into his locker.

"She finally accepted your apology?", April asked, her voice sounding rather hopeful.

"No..." Jackson trailed off as he frowned, "I mean I tried apologizing again but she didn't exactly accept it. She's... she decided to move on though."

"I'm not sure if I get it," April admitted watching how he took off his scrub top and threw it into the bin biting down her lip absentmindedly.

"I'll try to explain it to you tomorrow. We both had crappy day, I mean I've been hit by a gurney, so I think that I deserve a peaceful evening with my wife without having to worry about things like that, okay. Just one evening and tomorrow we'll deal with all of this again."

For a few moments she simply sat there pondering his proposal before she nodded, "Okay. Now come on, hurry up. I want to go home and take care of you."

This time he bit back the teasing comment instead he walked over to over to her and leaned down pecking her on the lips.

He pulled away about to go back to his locker when she kept him close by pulling him back with his scrub strings.

"What?" he asked a little bit confused but not irritated as he looked down at her.

"I love you," she told him quietly, her eyes full of adoration. He was sure that he would never grew tired of hearing her saying that.

He leaned down to kiss her once again before he continued to change into his street clothes.

Jackson closed his locker after he was done and slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked towards his wife holding his hand out for her.

"Ready?", she asked as she got up from the bench.

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It would be great if you could leave a review!**


End file.
